La tormenta
by luzdeluna08
Summary: es el ultimo año de universidad, Jade se ha trasladado de nuevo a otra facultad...todo parece indicar que ahí estará bien por un tiempo, todo parece muy tranquilo; pero conocer a Gianluca cambiara algo en ella, estará preparada para la tormenta que se le avecina?
1. Chapter 1: prefacio

PREFACIO

Sentí que algo se quebraba en mí, no podía haberse ido para siempre no cuando yo empezaba a aceptar que lo amaba; no podía habérmelo arrebatado de esa manera, no lo permitiría. Al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas comenzaban su camino por el costado de mi mejilla, respire hondo aun sabiendo que no lo necesitaba aquella fuerza que había perdido estaba regresando a mí en forma de llamaradas, eso era todo lo que podía soportar eso se terminaba aquí.

No veía nada más que a mi verdugo, aquel que había infringido tamaño dolor, me abalance sobre él y estalle en ira tan pronto como estallo la tormenta en lo que quedaba de ese despoblado lugar.


	2. Chapter 2: Un Nuevo Comienzo

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Me revolví inquieta sobre la cama, era la tercera noche que no lograba conciliar el sueño y aquella pesadilla no me dejaba en paz cada vez que cerraba los ojos; era consciente de que necesitaba dormir pero aquel sueño persistente no me dejaba tranquila, era como si me avisara algo pero no lograba entenderlo…empuje las sabanas, salí de la cama y me pare frente a la ventana de mi habitación; me sentía cansada, todo el día me había dedicado a empacar las cosas para la mudanza y haciendo papeles para el traslado de facultad. Lo más extraño de todo es que si fuera una premonición la viera tanto de día como de noche pero no es asi, no puedo ver ese futuro aunque lo desee y lo busque; es como si algo estuviera interfiriendo como si ver ese futuro, si es que existe, estuviera vetado para mí. Observe la hora en el pequeño reloj que quedaba sobre la mesita de noche eran casi las 3 de la mañana y aun no lograba conciliar el sueño, cerré las persianas de la habitación y baje sigilosamente las escaleras, suficiente tenia con no poder dormir como para despertar a alguno de los chicos.

Abrí cuidadosamente la puerta de la nevera y saque una caja de leche, cogí uno de los pocos vasos que habían quedado sin empacar y me senté con el vaso de leche en el piso junto a la nevera.

-¿Sigues sin poder dormir?-las palabras de Ivana me habían asustado, juraba que no había hecho ningún tipo de ruido, pero como es de deducir no puedes no hacer ruido en una casa llena de seres con audición aguda y que escuchan hasta el ruido mas inaudible para el oído humano.

-¡vaya guapa!, sí que me has dado un susto-Ivana encogió los hombros y tomo asiento junto a mi- ¿Cómo es que sabes que no puedo dormir? ¿Acaso no puedo solo bajar a tomar un vaso de leche?-levante una ceja con suspicacia.

-¡Claro que podrías!, el único problema es que si fuera asi no llevarías revolviéndote inquieta en esa cama desde que fuiste a acostarte, vamos ya suéltalo te conozco muy bien Fisterra-Ivana me dirigió una mirada de "vamos estoy esperando"

-No dejaras las cosas asi ¿verdad?-Ivana sonrió y negó con la cabeza-Umm por donde comienzo-deje el vaso que sostenía entre mis manos sobre el suelo y mire fijamente a mi amiga- hace casi ya más de dos días que llevo soñando con lo mismo, es un sueño muy cargado de emociones y realidad para ser un sueño y demasiado pesado y doloroso para ser una pesadilla es casi tan parecido a una premonición, la única diferencia es que las premoniciones yo puedo buscarlas en mi mente y en el futuro pero esta no es como si algo interfiriera comprendes?

-me dices que un sueño, pesadilla premonición ¿no te deja dormir?-Ivana sostenía la risa, la conozco desde hace más de medio milenio y no me creía- ¿y si me cuentas ese sueño? Prometo que escuchare y tratare de comprender-levanto su mano derecha en señal de promesa y sonrió.

-Está bien pero si te ríes créeme que sentirás dolor-no tenía muchas ganas de contarlo asi que me imagine un cable que unía mi memoria con el cerebro de Ivana y comencé a reproducirle mis recuerdos.

"_-¡Jade! ¡Jade!-gire sobre mi y observe a quien me llamaba por mi nombre, en aquel hermoso prado verde y árboles frondosos solo lograba vislumbrar la imagen distorsionada de un joven, no sé que motivos tenia pero comencé a caminar junto a él, me estiro los brazos y yo corrí hacia ellos con una alegría que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía-cariño, no sabes cuánto te amo._

_Yo quería decir que también lo amaba pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, lo único que hacía era escuchar el pequeño verso que él me decía al oído. Me sentía bien, era un sentimiento tan nuevo tan cálido que solo disfrutaba eso…_

_De pronto todo empezó a hacerse oscuro y por inercia comencé a alejarme-¡Jade regresa por favor no te vayas!-sentía que quería detenerme, pero mientras más lo deseaba más me alejaba y el paisaje se iba haciendo cada vez más siniestro. Cerré los ojos me sentía atrapada, cuando los volví a abrir ya no había bosque, solo oscuridad algo no andaba bien…_

_-¡Jade!- comencé a buscar la voz que ahora me era conocida y gratificante, quería volver a sus brazos pero su llamado era más de auxilio que de dulzura._

_-Solo dame lo que necesito y él estará bien tú tienes algo que me pertenece- comencé a llorar y negué no podía darle lo que buscaba-entonces no digas que no te lo advertí._

_-Espera, que vas a hacer- comencé a sudar frio._

_-¡Jadee!-era un grito desgarrador era de dolor_

_-No, no, no por favor…."_

Abrí los ojos, ahí terminaba el sueño y como siempre que lo recordaba o tenía comencé a llorar, sentía dolor era tan vivido me dolía.

-¡Valla! Nena tú sí que tienes un problema, hasta yo lo sentí real- Ivana me abrazo ella sabía tan bien como yo que eso no era un sueño cualquiera era la tormenta que se me avecinaba.

Ivana se levanto y yo también, cada una se fue a su habitación; una vez en la mía me senté en la ventana a esperar a que amaneciera, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña mi madre me decía que el rayo de luz de un nuevo día era capaz de desaparecer toda angustia o problema, no sé si era verdad pero para mí funcionaba. Por un momento olvide el sueño y que tenía que dejar otra ciudad, decidí que terminaría de empacar todo aquello que faltara para llevarlo a la agencia que llevaría las cosas a París.

-¿Es que acaso no te cansas?-Axel se paro frente a mí y estiro un cuadro que había dejado por olvido en una de las paredes, lo recibí y lo metí a la caja que contenía los otros cuadros-¡si que te encanta el orden!-fulminé a Axel con la mirada, siempre decía que era demasiado controladora y me hacia enfadar-Jade yo…- ya sabía por dónde iban las palabras de Axel.

-Ax, no digas nada por favor; ya hemos hablado de esto con anterioridad y enserio desearía q dejaras las cosas ahí-El iluminado rostro de Axel y su cálida sonrisa desaparecieron y en su lugar quedaron solo una mueca de dolor-Ax yo…

-No digas nada, tienes razón. Iré a la universidad a ver si los papeles están listos para el traslado a la facultad de París- Y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo Ax desapareció igual que como apareció, rápido.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me tumbe de espaldas sobre la cama, ¿por qué tenía que complicarlo todo? Lo conocía desde muy jóvenes, me había enseñado mucho y lo amaba pero como a un hermano, lamentablemente no podía corresponderle de la manera en que él deseaba; no era que fuera desagradable, al contrario era muy guapo: cabello negro, ojos marrones claros, tez trigueña y arrastraba un melodioso tono francés cuando hablaba, era atractivo y perfecto para cualquiera, pero no para mí.

-No me digas que otra vez te preocupa el rechazar los sentimientos de Ax-Katina estaba tumbada a mi costado con una manzana en la mano-no comprendo los motivos por los que no lo aceptas; pero toda la vida puedes estar al pendiente de que él se sienta bien, algún día llegara la persona que te mueva el tapete de verdad y no lo dejaras pasar solo porque no quieres lastimar a Axel- Katina se giró hacia a mí, la pelirroja era como un duende; un poco más baja que yo, ojos del color del cielo y de piel blanca, muy diferente de su hermana Ivana que era alta, cabello marrón oscuro, ojos celestes claros y tez pálida. Ivana y Katina era tan diferentes en físico como en personalidad, si alguien las viera diría que no son hermanas; pero lo son Ivana es la parte sensible y piadosa mientras que Katina es la parte practica, pero amo a ambas por igual son como mis hermanas y siempre han estado conmigo.

-Para que eso ocurra falta muuucho- observé a mi amiga un momento y luego regrese la mirada al techo- además que si eso llega a pasar yo estaré preparada- apunte mi cabeza con el dedo índice y Katina sonrió, ella sabía a que me refería.

-¡Jade!- Katina y yo estuvimos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al lado de Ivana

-¿Qué sucede?- se veía algo preocupada-¿Está todo bien?

-Jade, él está en la ciudad- Ivana me señaló su mente con el dedo índice como dándome permiso a entrar en su mente.

-No hace falta yo te creo- Jamás me había gustado entrar en la mente de mis amigos y no empezaría a violar su privacidad ahora-bien haremos esto, dejaremos todo y nos iremos, cerraremos la casa por si alguna vez tenemos que regresar ¿ok?

-Pero ¿y las cosas?

-Las cosas no me interesan llegando a…a Miami compraremos cosas nuevas ¿entienden? Lo más importante ahora es irnos de aquí- Katina e Ivana sabían que no era seguro decir el verdadero lugar al que nos dirigíamos.

Katina subió a su cuarto y cogió los billetes de avión que tenía en la mesita de noche, Ivana le indicó que fuera por Ax a la universidad y se fueran al aeropuerto mientras que ella y yo nos íbamos para allá con las maletas. Conducir a toda velocidad no era problema en Los Ángeles, llegamos en cuestión de 15 minutos al aeropuerto; mientras Ivana iba a entregar las maletas yo fui directo a una de las chicas que atendía ahí.

-¿Disculpe señorita desearía cambiar el horario de estos boletos, teníamos planeado viajar a la hora indicada en los billetes, pero nos ha salido algo inesperado y necesitamos estar muy pronto allá-le sonreí a la trabajadora quien me devolvió la sonrisa.

-No se preocupe señorita justo hay un vuelo que sale dentro de media hora-asentí con la cabeza

-Muchas gracias, por favor otra cosa, desearía que esta información sea privada y nadie tenga acceso a ella por favor.

-No se preocupe, es política del aeropuerto no brindar información de nuestros pasajeros- la señorita me entregó los pasajes y me fui directo a la zona de embarque donde me esperaba Ivana.

-¿Aún no han llegado?-Ivana se encontraba algo impaciente-Están en camino no te preocupes llegaran a tiempo-no termine de pronunciar la frase y Katina y Axel se encontraban de pie junto a nosotros.

"_Los pasajero del vuelo 138 con destino a París, por favor acercarse a sala de embarque el avión está a punto de partir"_


	3. Capítulo 3:EXCUSES SI JE L'APPELLE AMOUR

EXCUSES SI JE L'APPELLE AMOUR

Después de 11 horas de viaje que me parecieron interminables, al fin estábamos en París; Ivana casi me vuelve loca durante el vuelo, jamás había visto a alguien tan paranoica en toda mi larga existencia. Me estire lo mas que pude, 11 horas sentada le entumecerían el cuerpo a cualquiera sin excepciones; bajamos del avión e inmediatamente Axel fue a ver un taxi para nosotros, la casa estaba lista y solo teníamos que llegar.

Ax le indico al conductor la dirección de la casa, era un lugar un poco apartado de todo lo último que queríamos era llamar la atención de las personas, muy aparte de que jamás nos ha gustado estar muy cerca a los humanos: siempre son una tentación.

La casa había estado deshabitada por años asi que decidimos remodelarla, contratamos decoradores y todo lo que se necesitara para dejar la casa con un toque moderno y en óptimas condiciones para vivir. En ese tiempo Katina e Ivana habían estado Llendo y viniendo para verificar los arreglos de la casa, a esas dos les encanta la moda y vivir bien; baje del auto y abrí la puerta de la casa.

-¿Qué te parece?-Ivana se paro en frente de mi en el hermoso hall decorado de manera sutil pero moderna- Nos tomo casi 4 meses y mucho dinero pero valió la pena.

-Tenía que valer la pena gastaste cerca de 100000 dólares en esto-Axel dejo las cosas en el suelo, cogió su maleta y corrió muy rápido escaleras arriba sin si quiera despedirse.

-¿Que le has hecho?-Ivana susurró la pregunta como si de un plan secreto se tratara- Todo el viaje a estado raro y no ha querido hablar con nadie.

-¡Yo no le he hecho nada! El siempre sale con el mismo tema y yo simplemente no quiero arruinar la amistad que tenemos, sabes que no puedo corresponderle Ivana y él también lo sabe; llevo tiempo diciéndoselo pero es necio y sigue insistiendo- Ivana se quedo petrificada al escuchar las palabras que había gritado, sí había gritado todo eso, fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta del grave error que había cometido por mi impulsividad. Axel bajo las escaleras y se detuvo en el último escalón me miro con ojos de tristeza y salió corriendo de la casa- Ax, no fue mi inten…- ni siquiera pude terminar de pedir disculpas, observé a Katina e Ivana con una mueca de dolor y salí corriendo a mi habitación.

Puse la maleta sobre la cama y comencé a poner las cosas en su sitio, necesitaba distraerme y ordenar era la única manera que tenía de hacerlo; doble la ropa y la volví a desdoblar solo para hacerla una bola y tirarla en la cama con fuerza, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de gritar todo eso aun sabiendo que con solo susurrarlo él podía escucharlo? Me deje caer boca abajo sobre la espaciosa y hermosa cama, conocía a Axel desde hace mucho y durante mucho tiempo he procurado no lastimar sus sentimientos; pero hoy solté lo que dije sin procesar las palabras que iba a decir, esas palabras que incomodaron e hirieron Axel. Me sentía tan mal por él…

-No te sientas mal, un error lo comete cualquiera-Ivana estaba recostada en el umbral de mi puerta observándome, siempre con ese aire de dulzura y comprensión que la caracterizaba- sé que no quisiste herir sus sentimientos, solo dale tiempo para que entienda y comprenda que tu solo puedes brindarle amor fraternal.

- Yo sé que un error lo comete cualquiera, pero lo que hice estuvo mal; debí quedarme callada mejor, solo que me sulfure rápido ya no quería hablar del tema, es incómodo tener que rehuirle siempre porque empieza a hablar de sus sentimientos y de verdad que ya me es incómodo estar cerca suyo-levante la cabeza y observe a una Ivana algo pensativa- ¿Qué piensas?

-¿Él sabe de tu sueño?- ahora caía en la cuenta de las palabras de Ivana, él joven de mi sueño era humano y Axel se deja llevar por sus emociones del momento- sabes que pasara cuando eso suceda ¿no?- pensé por un momento sabía lo malo que sería si ese sueño era una premonición; pero por otro lado también cabía la posibilidad de que sea solo eso un sueño.

- No él no sabe nada de ese sueño, además cabe la posibilidad de que solo sea un sueño Ivana no quiero pensar que eso sucederá-lo decía más para mis adentros, lo decía mas para tratar de convencerme de que así sería que no era más que eso un sueño. Ivana torció el gesto en una mueca de dolor y preocupación.

- Yo no veo el futuro o presiento cosas o todo lo que puedes hacer, pero aquel día que me mostraste ese sueño, puedo asegurarte que no era solo una situación creada por tu subconsciente era algo más real que una simple fantasía producto de tu mente.- Ivana me observó por un momento, ella sabía a toda costa que yo trataría de evitarlo- Y ese día yo misma haré de celestina ya has pasado mucho tiempo sola y si él es el indicado créeme que Katina y yo te apoyaremos.

Ivana se giró antes de que yo pudiera decir algo y se fue tan imperceptible como llegó, las palabras de mi amiga me dejaron desconcertada; pero si era así yo tendría que estar lista, el amor solo hace débil a la persona solo logra ser el talón de Aquiles de la persona y logra su fracaso. Dejé de pensar en eso y me levanté de la cama, observé todo lo que me rodeaba tenía cierta curiosidad acerca de cómo era mi nueva habitación. El cuarto era de un color azul claro no muy oscuro, me encantaba el color y el techo estaba pintado como un cielo con estrellas se veía muy a mi estilo y me gustaba; abrí el closet, era un closet del tamaño de un cuarto, tenía un mueble en el centro, había una pared adaptada únicamente para zapatos, otra para carteras y cajones de joyas y las otras dos paredes restantes estaban acondicionadas para acomodar toda mi ropa. Saque la ropa y zapatos que había llevado conmigo en la maleta y las acomodé dentro del inmenso closet, mas tarde le diría a Ivana y Katina para ir de compras, necesitaba más cosas para llenar aquel hermoso closet y creo que ellas también. Luego de ordenar las mis cosas en el closet fui directo al baño: era espacioso y muy bien arreglado, había una tina y una ducha separadas ambas eran muy de acuerdo con la actualidad funcionaban con un control que estaba a un lado de la pared del baño tenía un tocador donde pondría todas aquellas cosas de mi aseo personal y un espejo grande en el tocador; todo estaba enchapado en una cerámica azulina que contrastaba con el piso blanco. Salí del baño y me percate que la ventana de la habitación era más amplia de lo habitual, abrí la ventana y había un balcón con un mueble color negro.

-Sabía que te gustaría como arreglamos tu habitación-Katina estaba parada detrás de mí junto a la cama que tenía un edredón blanco con almohadas negras- Ivana y yo sabemos que te gusta contemplar las estrellas así que se nos ocurrió ponerte un mueble en el balcón donde pudieras sentarte o acostarte a ver las estrellas, parís es hermoso de noche ¿no crees?-Katina se cogió del barandal del balcón y observó fijamente las estrellas.

-Está muy bonito muchas gracias por preocuparse de cada uno de los detalles-Katina e Ivana siempre habían estado ahí para mí y eran como mis hermanas mayores-mañana tenemos que ir a comprar ropa y todo eso para los closet, no solo eso todo lo que haga falta y también las cosas para la universidad- Katina sonrió cuando mencione la frase comprar ropa-por cierto ¿Cuándo comienzan las clases en la universidad?

- Al ser del último ciclo empezamos el lunes, claro que Axel empieza mañana, ya sabes por eso de que esta un ciclo menos que nosotros ellos ya empezaron-Katina sonrió, era floja para la universidad y claro cualquiera lo sería después de ir a la universidad más de una vez en toda tu existencia.

-Katina no es por molestarte pero de verdad estoy muy cansada y desearía descansar- Kat asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

-Una cosa más- observé a Kat y levante una ceja dubitativa- las paredes son anti sonido- me guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Esa pequeña duende era muy avispada y había pedido exclusivamente arreglar las paredes de cada habitación especialmente para que no se escuche ningún sonido y tengamos "más privacidad" aunque todos sabíamos que lo había hecho para que nuestros agudos oídos no perciban sus noches locas.

Cerré la ventana del balcón y corrí la cortina, me quite la cazadora, me asome al espejo que estaba en un extremo de la habitación; desarme el moño que tenía hecho con unos palitos chinos, me observe de cuerpo entero en el espejo. Mis ojos color esmeralda no tenían los usuales destellos dorados sino que estaban tintados de gris, tenía hambre, mi melena de cabello bronce cayó sobre mis hombros y me fascinaba el contraste que hacía con mi piel blanca, sonreí algo tímida y abrí la puerta del closet. Abrí uno de los cajones donde estaban las toallas, cogí una y fui con ella directo al baño; me decidí por la tina, abrí la llave del agua caliente y eche un poco de jabón líquido con olor a rosas, me desvestí y entré en la tina. Cerré los ojos y eché el cuello hacia atrás, necesitaba relajarme estaba cansada.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó Kat?-sentí la presencia y el olor de mi amiga, seguía con los ojos cerrados y recostada en la tina.

-Axel no ha regresado a casa desde que llegamos y salió corriendo…- no hacía falta de que mi amiga terminara la oración, abrí los ojos y torcí la mueca en un gesto de culpabilidad.

-Iré a buscarlo en un momento, pero por favor sal del baño ¿sí?- Kat asintió y salió del baño. Me paré algo apesadumbrada y me cubrí con la toalla, me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí de la habitación, cogí las llaves del auto y fui directo al garaje. Saque la funda de mi auto, subí en él y comencé a conducir.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que estuve en París, las calles seguían siendo las mismas y seguía siendo hermoso de noche, avance a lo largo de toda la carretera y no sentía rastro alguno de Axel. Seguí conduciendo hasta que llegue a un pequeño bar que estaba a un costado de la carretera donde pude sentir la presencia de Axel, aparque el auto enfrente, baje de él y camine hacia la puerta. Me acerque a la barra y me senté al lado derecho de Axel, el mozo se me quedo mirando por un rato hasta que su compañero le indicó q me atendiera.

-¿Desea algo señorita?- la voz del muchacho era un poco seductora, sonreí de medio lado y asentí con la cabeza.

-Me traes un agua mineral helada por favor- el joven sonrió y asintió a mi pedido.

-Te sientes culpable- Las palabras de mi amigo me sorprendieron, no era una pregunta era una afirmación una afirmación muy real y verdadera, me sentía culpable de no corresponder sus sentimientos, culpable por lastimarlo y culpable por hacerlo sentir como se estaba sintiendo.- No tienes porque sentirte asi, y estoy bien debo comprender; pero es difícil Jade, te he amado desde siempre y es complicado dejar de hacerlo…

-Yo…-Axel me hizo un gesto de silencio

-Déjame terminar por favor- asentí con la cabeza, el chico que me atendió puso mi botella de agua sobre la barra junto con un vaso y se retiro- Nunca te has enamorado y no sabes lo que es, sé que por el bien de nuestra amistad no debo seguir insistiendo, pero el amor hace que tenga esa estúpida esperanza de que algún día me digas que me amas tanto como yo te amo.- Jamás había visto así a mi amigo, me entristecía ser la culpable de su pena; sin percatarme una lágrima comenzó a rodar por mi mejilla- No llores por favor, no es culpa tuya no quererme o que yo me haya enamorado de ti- paso uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla para secar mis lagrimas, me dio un casto beso en la frente y sonrió.- excuses si je l'appelle amour, ma vie- sus palabras me dejaron atónita y esa última frase me entristeció "disculpa si te llamo amor, mi vida" abracé a mi mejor amigo y le di un beso en la mejilla, el sonrió.

-te quiero mucho Axel, eres como mi hermano y me alegra tenerte en mi vida- pagué el trago de mi amigo y mi botella de agua, le deje la propina al muchacho de voz seductora y salí abrazada de mi gran amigo.


End file.
